


Hide Me

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sam, M/M, Michael Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Hi, how can I help-" Sam cuts himself off when the guy runs over to the counter, and then proceeds to rush around the side and duck behind it. Sam takes a step back, and frowns. "Umm, what are you doing?""Shh! You have to hide me!" The man says, crouched down on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*

Sam's busy wiping down the counter when the bell above the door rings, signalling someones entrance to the coffee shop. He sets the wet cloth down on a shelf below the counter for the moment, and then looks up.

 

"Hi, how can I help-" Sam cuts himself off when the guy runs over to the counter, and then proceeds to rush around the side and duck behind it. Sam takes a step back, and frowns. "Umm, what are you doing?"

 

"Shh! You have to hide me!" The man says, crouched down on the floor.

 

Before Sam can ask who he's supposed to hide this man from, though he has time to pray it's not the police, a second man comes running into the store, and he looks around the lobby before spotting Sam.

 

"Did Gabriel come in here?" the man asks without walking away from the door.

 

Sam frowns, and tries not to glance down at the man who he asumes is the person in question. "I'm sorry sir, who?"

 

"My brother. Has he come in here in the last five minutes?" he asks impatiently.

 

Sam shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. No one's come in for the last half hour."

 

Without replying, the man turns around, and runs back out the door.

 

Sam looks down at the guy crouched at his feet. "Alright, he's gone."

 

He stands up, and brushes himself off. "Pleasant, isn't he?"

 

"I take it you're Gabriel, then?" Sam asks.

 

He smirks. "The one and only. That was my brother Michael. I may have pissed him off a bit."

 

Sam sighs. "If he comes back and finds out I hid you, I'm not protecting you."

 

Gabriel snickers. "Aw, I'm sure you could take him."

 

Sam grabs his washcloth, and resumes cleaning the counter as Gabriel walks back around to the opposite side. "Do I even want to know how you pissed your brother off enough for him to hunt you down?"

 

Gabriel snickers. "Probably not. He was chasing me down the street, it was actually pretty funny."

 

Sam snorts involuntarily. "How did you out run him? You're so short!"

 

Gabriel feigns a hurt look. "Hey! It's not like we can all be giants like you. And should you be speaking to customers like that?"

 

Sam look at Gabriel in disbelief. "Customer? You haven't bought anything!?"

 

Gabriel looks over the display case. "Alright, fine. Can I get a chocolate muffin?"

 

Sam nods. "Is that for here, or to go?"

 

"To go. Michael's bound to come back this way sometime soon."

 

Sam sticks one of the muffins in a paper to go bag, and then hands it to Gabriel. "That's three twenty five."

 

Gabriel pays, and then pats his pockets. "Hey, do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

 

Sam frowns lightly in thought, and looks around. "Yeah, I think so." He reaches under the counter and grabs a pad and pen, then hands them to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel scribbles something down, and then pushes the pad and pen back towards Sam.

 

Just then a car pulls up outside the shop, and the driver beeps the horn.

 

Forgetting the paper momentarily, Sam looks outside. "Who's that?"

 

Gabriel grabs the bag with his muffin, and then looks at Sam. "That's my ride. I better run, wouldn't want to keep Balthazar waiting."

 

Sam shakes his head and smiles. "He won't turn you in?"

 

Gabriel grins. "Nah, Balthy's cool. See ya around, Sam."

 

Gabriel leaves, and Sam decides to sweep the floor now instead of waiting until right before closing time. It's pretty close to closing anyway, another hour or two, and he probably won't get many more customers in tonight. He forgets all about the paper until he finishes the lobby, and then goes to sweep behind the counter. The pad catches Sam's eye, and he leans the broom up against the wall then picks up the note.

 

 _Thanks for saving me from my brother's wrath._  
_Call me sometime-_  
_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors? On an unrelated note, does anyone have any good crack prompts I could attempt to write a Spideypool fic on?


End file.
